


Character Backgrounds

by kaelang12



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaelang12/pseuds/kaelang12
Summary: This piece describes the characters of my work





	1. 1

Name: Chess  
Full Name: Cheshire Shepard Irons  
Age: 25  
Height: 5’ 2”  
Weight: 215 lbs.  
Gender: Non-binary  
Species: Nekomata  
Nationality: Scottish-Japanese  
Blood Type: O+  
Allergies: Iron, bananas, pineapples, cinnamon, spiders

Info: If you could personify the better qualities of chaos, you’d get Chess. She’s loud, obnoxious, crude, and more than a little creepy. Setting aside her less admirable qualities, there is no one better to turn to for help than her. Just don’t forget that she’s considered a dangerous shapeshifting beast. Chess is the rage/brawn of the Irons Triplets.

Add. Info: Favorite song is Beyond the Sea by Bobby Darin. She enjoys cooking. Ravens tend to follow her (she has no idea why). Graduated med school with a phd in pathology. Plays guitar. 

 

Name: Colin  
Full Name: Colin Tora Irons  
Age: 25  
Height: 5’ 2”  
Weight: 92 lbs.  
Gender: Female  
Species: Bakeneko  
Nationality: Scottish-Japanese  
Blood Type: O+  
Allergies: Iron, bananas, pineapples, sage, spiders

Info: People get surprised/scared when they find out Chess is a triplet. People are even more surprised when they find out her sisters are nothing like her. Colin is the most logical in comparison to both her sisters’ emotions and passions. To her, knowledge is power and she constantly seeks to improve that power. There is no one more stoic than her. Colin is the brain/speed of the Irons Triplets.

Add. Info: Favorite song is is Chopin’s Nocturne op. 9 No. 2. Expert in using a compound bow. Plays violin. Graduated med school with a phd in internal medicine.

 

Name: Caid  
Full Name: Caid Miranda Irons  
Age: 25  
Height: 5’ 2”  
Weight: 110 lbs.  
Gender: Female  
Species: ?  
Nationality: Scottish-Japanese  
Blood Type: O+  
Allergies: Iron, apples, pineapples, cinnamon, spiders

Info: Caid is...special. Everyone seems to think she suffers from a case of brain damage, but no one knows just how bad it is. Her logic and optimism both reside in Cloudcuckooland, but her heart is always in the right place. She may be ditzy at times, but her memory is near-perfect and without fault. Caid is the heart of the Irons Triplets.

Add. Info: Favorite song is Happy by Pharell. Prefers candy over actual food, yet has never gotten a cavity. Plays the flute. Graduated med school with a phd in pediatrics.


	2. Background 2: Sandwina Whiteash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm very proud of my new D&D character; she's a real badass

Name: Sandwina Whiteash  
Race:Tiefling  
Class: Fighter (Background: Gladiator)  
  
  


 

Sandwina was an entertainer, born and bred. While her father desired her to follow in his heels as a blacksmith, he saw the lights in his daughter's eyes whenever she saw the troubadours at the tavern. Her dreams were dashed, somewhat, when she realized that her fingers lacked the grace and delicacy required to pluck at a lute.

Her tutor knew this was not the life for her, but he saw how easily she entertained those who ventured into her city's tavern. With her height, muscles, and voice, if she couldn't entertain in the tavern, maybe she could entertain in the arena.  
  
A decade of training and theatrics earned her the love of the crowd, but while she adored the attention, one man drew her eye. A Dwarf botanist named Erik, newly widowed with three children, and the only man who didn't flinch when she patted his back. Their courtship ended in a simple wedding, and not much fanfare. His children loved their new mother, and it was common to see them climbing on her broad shoulders.

The money Sandwina earned no longer when to her family's smithy, much to her father's disappointment. Instead, it went into Erik's greenhouse, allowing him access to much better stock.

 

 

                                                                

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever post on Ao3! I'll be posting more backgrounds soon.


End file.
